24fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Saison 1
La Saison 1 de 24 a débuté en 2001 sur la Fox Network. La série a été créée par Joel Surnow et Robert Cochran ; les producteurs exécutifs sont Brian Grazer, Tony Krantz, Howard Gordon et Stephen Hopkins. La Fox avait à l'origine commandé treize épisodes de la série pour faire un essai. La séquence de sauvetage réussie de la première moitié de saison devait être en fait le final de la série dans le cas où celle-ci n'aurait pas été poursuivie. 24 : Saison Une est sorti en DVD aux Etats-Unis le 17 Septembre 2002, faisant de 24 la première série à sortir dans coffret regroupant une saison complète juste après la diffusion à la télévision. Du fait de la sortie précipitée de l'édition originale et du manque de bonus, une édition spéciale DVD est sortie le 20 mai 2008. Vue d'ensemble de la saison Minuit. Jack Bauer, chef de la cellule anti-terroriste de Los Angeles, termine une partie d'échecs avec sa fille Kim Bauer. Tout semble calme jusqu'à ce qu'un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Kim s'échappe par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Avant que Jack ne puisse partir à sa recherche, il est appelé d'urgence par son bureau. Il laisse donc à sa femme Teri Bauer le soin de retrouver leur fille. Les choses s'enveniment lorsque Jack apprend à l'agence qu'une tentative d'assassinat risque d'être perpétrée dans les prochaines 24 heures contre le Sénateur David Palmer, candidat à la Présidence. Tandis que Jack et son équipe font tout pour stopper les terroristes. Teri tente de localiser Kim, dont la virée entre amis ne tarde pas à tourner au cauchemar. Chronologie Ces évènements ce déroulent de minuit à minuit le jour des élections Primaires de Californie. Ils sont rapportés en tant réels. Summary CTU Los Angeles learns of a potential assassination attempt aimed at Senator David Palmer. As Jack and CTU investigate the threat, Jack's daughter Kim runs away but ends up being held against her will when the guys she's with kidnap her under orders from Ira Gaines. Jack's wife searches for Kim and later becomes kidnapped too. Gaines uses Teri and Kim in an effort to force Jack to assassinate Senator Palmer and take the fall for his death. Jack eventually finds and rescues his wife and daughter and takes down Gaines' terrorist cell in the process. He learns about a second group of terrorists that hired the first cell. The second cell is led by the men who are ultimately responsible for the day's events: Andre Drazen and Alexis Drazen. The Drazen's motives are revealed after we discover that years prior to this day, Jack Bauer was sent as part of a classified team to Kosovo on the orders of a secret Congressional panel headed by David Palmer to kill their father, Victor Drazen. In order to keep the operation totally secret, the panel never met nor knew the team of operatives, and vice versa, meaning David Palmer and Jack never knew about each other's involvement. The Drazens found out about both David Palmer's and Jack's role in their father's death and sought revenge on both of them. Because Jack was thought to be the only surviving member of the special ops team, he was targeted to carry out the assassination plot. The Drazens hoped that by the end of the day, Senator Palmer would be dead, Jack would be imprisoned for the assassination, and Jack's family would be killed. While following up on a lead in the investigation, Jack discovers that Victor Drazen is actually alive and being held in a top secret underground holding facility under classified security. The Drazens' ultimate goal is to free Victor Drazen and kill Senator Palmer and Jack and his family. They storm the holding facility and free their father, capturing Jack in the process. They also abduct Kim again and use her for leverage to force Jack to contact Senator Palmer in person and have their famliy assets unfrozen. After a cell phone rigged to explode detonates in Senator Palmer's hotel suite, Senator Palmer goes along with a story that he was killed in the blast in order to fool the Drazens and save Kim. Andre Drazen tells Kim that his mother and sister were killed by Jack years earlier, but Kim does not believe him. She formulates a plan to escape, and when a guard allows her to get a cup of coffee, she scalds him and runs outside. She's being held at the Port of Los Angeles, and hides on the docks. Jack confesses to CTU that Senator Palmer's death was faked, and a mole inside CTU calls the Drazens to tell them that Senator Palmer is still alive. Victor Drazen knows that Jack is coming to trade himself for Kim, but fears that Jack won't show himself unless he hear from Kim. Drazen instructs his mole at CTU to lie to Jack and tell him that the Coast Guard found Kim's body in the harbor. Jack is devastated when he hears the news, and the Drazens wait for him to show up and avenge Kim's death. When Jack arrives at the harbor, he charges the dock and kills everyone. After a backup team arrives, including members of the Coast Guard, Jack requestes that he be allowed to claim his Kim's body. The Coast Guard informs Bauer that they found no body that night. Jack realizes that someone at CTU was working for the Drazens, and that the mole is the person who told him Kim had died. He calls the Director of CTU and tells him to order a lockdown. Meanwhile, at CTU, the mole was preparing for exfiltration by erasing all of her incriminating information. Teri Bauer, who was at CTU waiting for Kim and Jack to return, stumbled upon the mole and was tied up to prevent her from hindering the escape. Jack returned to CTU and caught the mole in the parking garage, then went inside to be with his family. He discovered a dead security guard in a hallway and started a panicked search for Teri. He found Teri hidden in an IT room, tied to a chair and facing the wall. He spun her chair around and saw that she had been shot in the stomach. He untied her and checked for a pulse, but she was dead. Jack held her in his arms and cried as the final clock ticked to 12:00am. Fin saison 1 La saison 1 termine sur le meurtre de Teri Bauer, violemment assassinée pas la taupe à la CAT, Nina Myers. Jack est sous le choc et quittera la cellule pour vivre une autre vie. Casting Acteurs principaux * Kiefer Sutherland : Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope : Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke : Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert : Kim Bauer * et Dennis Haysbert : David Palmer Acteurs Récurrents * Penny Johnson Jerald : Sherry Palmer * Carlos Bernard : Tony Almeida * Richard Burgi : Kevin Carroll * avec Lou Diamond Phillips : Mark DeSalvo * et Dennis Hopper : Victor Drazen Invités * Daniel Bess : Rick Allen * Zeljko Ivanek : Andre Drazen * Michael Massee : Ira Gaines * Xander Berkeley : George Mason * Vicellous Shannon : Keith Palmer * Jude Ciccolella : Mike Novick * Karina Arroyave : Jamey Farrell * Glenn Morshower : Aaron Pierce * Zach Grenier : Carl Webb * Eric Balfour : Milo Pressman * Misha Collins : Alexis Drazen * Matthew Carey : Dan Mounts * Megalyn Echikunwoke : Nicole Palmer * Jacqui Maxwell : Janet York * Silas Weir Mitchell : Eli Stram * Navi Rawat : Melanie * Tamara Tunie : Alberta Green * Vincent Angell : Phil Parslow * Mia Kirshner : Mandy * Paul Schulze : Ryan Chappelle * Kim Murphy : Bridgit * Currie Graham : Ted Cofell * Wade Andrew Williams : Robert Ellis * Michael O'Neill : Richard Walsh Episodes Voir aussi en:Season 1 cs:Den 1 pt:Dia 1 es:Día 1 Catégorie:A à Z Catégorie:L'envers du décor Catégorie:24 heures chrono Catégorie:Saisons Catégorie:Jour 1